Night Time Truths
by Aerilon452
Summary: Laura needs Bill to help her live. Adult story not meant for kids.


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

Summary: Laura needs Bill to show her how to live.

Note: I love Roslin and Adama. They should definitely be together and this is a result of my not paying attention to a Philosophy lecture so please R&R

Rating: M very M.

**Night Time Truths **

Laura's POV

Darkness is closing in around me as I stare out into the inky blackness that is space. I was lucky to find the ops deck deserted; this left me alone in my own thoughts for a while and I was thankful for that. A Cylon saved my life, not just her but her unborn child saved my life. Was I really so terrible that I was going to have her pregnancy terminated. Still I owe her my life, and there is no way in Hades that I'm going to thank a Cylon. The Gods have decided that I deserve a second chance, even after I resigned myself to death, now I have to learn to live, not only for myself but for the fleet and for Bill.

"Where are you?" a deep warm voice asked in a soft concerned tone.

"I'm right here." I snapped without meaning to. His body was so close to mine that all I wanted to do is lean into him. Bills voice whispered close to my ear.

"Not a moment ago, you looked as if you were somewhere out there." He pointed to some random star.

"Just let go, let Laura slip through the cracks." He urged. His voice was quiet and conveyed concern.

"I don't know how." My voice broke and my knees went weak as if they were about to give out; even if I fell I knew that Bill would be there to catch me. His strength was a constant reminder to me not to give up. No matter what happened he would always be there to help me anyway that I needed him to.

"Let me show you how." Bill backed away and held out his arm for me to take as he led me through the labyrinth like halls that made up Galactica. We passed crew members going on duty for the mid-watch; they didn't pay any attention to us, almost like it was a normal thing to see the President of the Colonies on board at this late hour.

He opened the hatch door and waited for me to precede him. Instead I poked my head inside looking around like I was expecting someone to jump out and yell "Gotcha". The only things I saw were candles, two glasses of Ambrosia, and I heard light music playing. I stepped inside and took a seat on the leather sofa while I watched Bill close and lock the hatchway door.

"If I didn't know any better I would have to say that you are trying to seduce me." My voice was light and playful, but there was the under lying hope that he would do just that.

"You'll have to wait and see." Bill smiled back at me.

"Please try," I pause, then continued "because I need to feel something other than confusion." My eyes lock with his and I see my confession spark something deep within him.

Bill sat down and held his arm out for me in a gesture that spoke volumes. It said that he would allow me to take whatever comfort that I needed and I was going to do just that. Rising from my seat I stand in from of him and fist my hands in the front of his uniform so I could tug him to his feet. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought his lips to mine, gently at first but when I didn't pull away he applied more pressure. His lips worked over mine in a sensual rhythm ever so slowly until I opened my mouth to him and allowed him to have his way with my mouth. My arms snake up his chest and lock around his neck so I don't fall backwards from the pleasure his mouth was causing.

"You may look damn good in uniform, but I can't stand all these buttons."

His hands come up to mine and still my movements. He nimbly undid every one of then with a grace that implied long practice. His fingers then released the single clasp that held the front of my suit jacket closed, then he pushed the garment of my shoulder as to let it pool at my bare feet. I mirrored his actions; sliding the uniform jacket off ever so slowly and it dropped onto the sofa behind. It was if I was watching him move in slow motion as his lips retuned to mine repeating the same movements as before. Those strong, well defined, muscled arms came around my waist and gently guided me over to his rack.

The back of my knees hit the edge as he lowered me down, but before he could join me there was a knock at his door. "Maybe if we ignore it, whoever it is might go away." I said and Bill made no move to answer it. There were a few more knocks then whoever it was gave up and left.

Bill eased down beside me and started to kiss the side of my neck but soon made his way down to the V-neck of my blouse. He kissed the valley between my breasts as those nimble fingers set to work undoing the button of my shirt. For every button he undid he would place a lingering kiss. My fingers wound their way into Bills silky hair and held on for dear life. Gods above those lips of his could inflict the most pleasurable torture. I can't deny that I have fantasized about what those very lips would feel like. Guess I got my wish and the fantasies don't do them justice.

He kissed his back up my body and over to my left shoulder where he raked his teeth along my skin. Bill took my bra strap in him mouth and moved it down as far as he could.

"Here, hold on, let me." Bill cut me off with his mouth on mine.

"Leave it." He said in between kisses.

I was going to lay back down when Bill pulled me off his rack to stand with my back to him. At first all I could feel were feather light kisses on the small of my back until his tongue started to trace the outline of my spine. I could feel myself going wet with desire that I knew would have to endure more of this sweet torture before my body could feel release. He used his teeth to grab a hold of the flimsy material; with a slight tug my bra fell down off my shoulders, down my arms and pooled on the floor. His tongue resumed its trek up my spine, over my right shoulder, and up the side of my neck where he nibbled and kissed the sensitive spot behind me ear. I could feel my heart leap into my throat as Bill hands rubbed across my waist, up the flat expanse of my stomach, and up to cup my breasts.

"Oh Gods" I gasped out. Every nerve ending in my body was on fire from the pleasure he inflicted on me. The fire had coursed through my veins and began to boil low in my belly.

"Turn around." Bill said in a voice low with desire. Our eyes locked and in them I saw lust, pleasure and many more that had yet to be identified. His usual cobalt eyes had gone dark as midnight.

"My turn." I said with a sly smile.

Placing both my hands at the waistband of his pants I tug loose his undershirts and drag them over his head where I could toss them over my shoulder to land anywhere. I raked my nails down his shoulder, over his half erect nipples, and on down to his pants. He let out a shuddering breath as my mouth descended to capture his nipple where I nipped and licked at it until it was straining. As I was about to wander lower Bill hauled me up and took my again in a fierce and passionate kiss. His hands worked their way up my thighs, under my skirt; where he hooked his fingers in the elastic band of my underwear and let them slide down my legs. His belt came next and I slowly undid the button of his pants. When they were released I looked him up and down; my eyes immediately fixed on the bulge in his boxers. Lying down on the mattress I unzip my skirt and toss it on his head.

"Very cute." The look on his face was enough to send me into a fit of giggles that didn't until I felt Bill nudge my legs apart. He took a moment to move me into position the he began to enter me. Bill was barely half way in when I had to put a hand on his chest to still him a moment.

"Wait, let me adjust. You're a little bigger than what I'm used too." I gasped out and let my head fall back on the pillow. The pain only heightened the pleasure. When I felt like I had adjusted enough I wrapped my legs more securely around his hips and pulled him the rest of the way in. We moaned while Bill set a slow and gentle rocking motion.

"Uh, ah, ah." Were the only sounds that could be heard in his quarters and they were coming from us. The friction we made was perfect; the thrust of his hips, or the way I rotated mine was enough to have me scream.

He rolled and brought me to the top, where I could set the pace. By morning I knew I was going to have bruises on my hips from where Bill dug his fingers in, though to be on the fair side I was leaving him with some half moon nail marks on each one of his shoulders. We could both feel our orgasm building to its peak; it served to only spur me on and ride him harder and faster.

"Gods Laura, don't stop."

"Oh Bill."

His long, slow thrusts became short and fast signaling the nearness of his release. I clenched around him trying to increase his pleasure even more when I felt him orgasm that only made me come as well.

Our screams reverberated on the walls of his quarters; anyone walking by at this late hour would only hear a muffled version. Bill pulled me down so I was lying on top of him. The both of us , were panting hard trying to catch our breath when Bill moved me off him and climbed out of his rack.

"Where are you going?" I asked a little puzzled.

He disappeared into the head a returned a moment later with a wet wash cloth so we could clean our selves off. He leaned over me and placed the cloth between my legs, I gasped and Bill looked at me.

"It's a little cold." He smiled at me and wiped away the cum that was on the inside of both thighs. When he was done I took the cloth from him and did the same for him. I managed to get a gasp from him as I moved the cloth up and down his half hard member. I had to hide a small smile as I tossed the rag in the direct of his bathroom.

We lay together in the subtle afterglow that always comes with making love. I felt his fingers tracing lazy circles on my back while I kissed the flesh over his heart.

"Still confused?"

"No, I think that this is what I needed to feel like me again." Bill chest vibrated with silent laughter.

"Did I say something funny?"

"No I was just thinking that this is the best sex I've had in a long while." A few moments passed and I couldn't wait any longer.

"What do we do now?" my voice was soft

"Now we sleep and talk about it in the morning." He pulled me close and I used his chest as a pillow. The room was soon plunged into darkness as the candles burned out. My last conscious words to Bill were, "I love you." And I was vaguely aware of him saying them back to me. "I love you too, Laura."

The end


End file.
